


they don't love you like i love you -

by alvaughn



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvaughn/pseuds/alvaughn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“i didn’t say ‘I love you’ to hear it back. i said it to make sure you knew,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	they don't love you like i love you -

**Author's Note:**

> quick lil drabble bc love. 
> 
> title from maps by the yeah yeah yeahs.

“i love you,”

tyler presses his tongue against the back of his teeth, eyes meeting josh’s. there’s a stillness that falls over the room, and josh stares - there’s a softness to his eyes - at tyler. “what?” he asks after a moment, and tyler rolls his eyes at the smile tugging at the corners of josh’s lips. he crosses his hands over his chest, scoffing loudly.

“you heard me, idiot,” he mumbles, and josh laughs a bit - it’s full, and lively. tyler hates him so much, except for the fact that he doesn’t - he loves josh so much that it scorns his insides, makes his chest feel like it’s caving in whenever he so much as just looks at josh.

“say it again,” josh says, and now he’s crowding tyler’s space, practically cornering him against the makeup counter.

“shut up, josh,”

josh presses himself against tyler, and his lips are so close to tyler’s that he can feel the soft breath coming from between his barely opened lips. “say it again, tyler,” he mutters, and tyler shivers a bit beneath his touch.

“i love you,” he says, and there’s not a moment between the time the final word leaves his mouth and when josh surges forward, lips pressing against tyler’s. his fingers find their way into josh’s hair, and he pulls josh flush against his body as josh’s fingers press into tyler’s hips hard enough to bruise.

josh licks his way into tyler’s mouth, and they fall into each other quickly. they don’t have much time; they’ve got to be on stage in a few minutes and they know that it’s probably not safe to being doing this here - in their green room, where anyone could walk in and catch them in the act of doing something that isn’t quite what best friends do. they break away from each other after a moment, and tyler stares wide-eyed at josh as he blushes and mumbles, “i love you, too,”

there’s a knock on the door before tyler can say anything else, and josh just gives him a gentle smile before pressing his lips to tyler once more quickly. “we’ve got to go,” he says, and tyler nods before thumbing across the back of josh’s neck.

“you know, i didn’t say it just to hear it back, right?” he mutters, and josh stares at him with confusion painted across his expression before tyler smiles at him a bit. “i just said it to make sure that you knew,”

he’s about to kiss josh again before mark pokes his head into the room, giving them both a glare before he gestures back towards the hall. “you’re going to be late to your own show if you don’t stop jerkin’ each other off, let’s go,” he says, and tyler blushes, rolling his eyes before he pushes josh away a bit by his shoulders.

“hey tyler,” josh says, grabbing his alien mask from the counter before pressing a kiss to tyler’s shoulder. “i knew, but i’m glad you said it anyways,”    


**Author's Note:**

> find me places, lets be friends! 
> 
> twitter @heartbeatlng // tumblr @jennajosevh


End file.
